


Top Bottom

by Kantayra



Series: Flavors of Quarks [3]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-03
Updated: 2009-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/pseuds/Kantayra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Quarks are never found in isolation and consist of three, opposing pairs of flavors and...</i> Oh, who am I kidding? There is nothing deep about this. It is PORN! The end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Top Bottom

_my house at 3. its a date_

Kaidoh blushed upon receiving the text message, just like he always did but vehemently denied. The only one who knew this particular secret was the sender of that message. It had become a sort of in-joke between them ever since Kaidoh had misheard Inui’s original phone call. Momoshiro and Kikumaru had teased Kaidoh mercilessly for about ten minutes, and then Inui had said calmly, “Let’s go train. It’s a date,” like it was nothing. That had taken all the fun out of teasing Kaidoh about it almost immediately.

Kaidoh still reacted, though, even if he always waited until everyone but Inui was out of sight before he let his blush show. Inui never embarrassed him about it, so Kaidoh figured it was all right if Inui had this one thing on him. After all, they were partners, and he trusted Inui more than he’d probably ever trusted anyone else outside his family.

And so that afternoon, at 2:45 on the dot, Kaidoh left for Inui’s house. Inui lived almost exactly two miles from Kaidoh’s house (“1.971 miles, to be exact,” Inui had told him), so Kaidoh would make it right on time if he kept a slow but steady pace. He knew Inui expected him to run, but he didn’t want to be worn out, in case Inui had some new training regimen for him afterwards.

He hit the road at a gentle run, his body instinctively setting a rhythmic pace. Kaidoh always felt his best while running. It gave him time to think, boiled things down to a simple, “one, two, one two,” the way nothing else could.

The day was crisp and clear, and the closer Kaidoh got to Inui’s house, the more curious he became. Inui didn’t invite him over very often; usually, they met at the river or the street courts for practice. The few times Inui _had_ invited him over, it was inevitably to observe videos Inui had acquired of other doubles teams: those whose techniques might be useful to them, and those whom they were likely to face across the net one day.

As Kaidoh came to a halt on Inui’s front doorstep, he found himself growing increasingly excited about their “date.” Inui’s sessions were always productive.

Inui’s front door creaked open in response to Kaidoh ringing the doorbell, and Kaidoh saw the flash of glasses in the sunlight. The door quickly closed, and Kaidoh could hear the chain being pulled back. Finally, Inui held the door open wide for Kaidoh.

Kaidoh entered and politely removed his running shoes in the entrance hallway. The lights were turned off in the Inui house, which they always were in the daytime for reasons that had always baffled Kaidoh, but the curtains on the giant bay windows at the back of the house were open, and let in more than enough sunlight.

“The place is a mess,” Inui said in an odd imitation of standard politeness.

In truth, every time Kaidoh had been there, Inui’s place was a mess. There were papers and notebooks with scribbled figures on them strewn all over every conceivable workspace. Most of them weren’t even in Inui’s handwriting, so Inui’s parents must have been the same way. Kaidoh had never actually seen them; Inui said they worked long hours and were usually just home to sleep.

Inui led Kaidoh along a small path through the scattered papers and up the stairs to his bedroom. Kaidoh was surprised to note that Inui’s bedroom was neater than usual. The clutter was still there, but Inui had made an effort to push it all into one corner so that the bed and most of the floor were clear.

“Sit down,” Inui instructed him. “I want to take some measurements.”

Coming from anyone but Inui, that statement would have been weird, but Kaidoh was used to Inui’s peculiarities enough that he didn’t even blink. He sat down on the edge of the bed with his legs apart and watched Inui drop to his knees before him.

Inui began by pressing his fingers against the side of Kaidoh’s throat and measuring his pulse with his stopwatch. “You ran all the way here?” he asked casually.

Kaidoh gulped at the feeling of rough fingertips pressed against the softest skin of his neck. “Fifteen minutes,” he nodded.

Inui hummed to himself and jotted down some numbers in his notebook. He then moved down to Kaidoh’s legs and hit several pressure points along the ligaments in Kaidoh’s ankles and knees. “Let me know if anything feels tender or tense.”

In truth, Kaidoh felt tense all over. Inui’s fingers were trailing up and down his bare legs, and the position left Inui’s head dangerously close to certain areas of his anatomy that Kaidoh would rather not think about at the moment.

“Well?” Inui asked after a minute. He looked up at Kaidoh, and his glasses reflected the overhead lights.

Kaidoh looked away. “Nothing hurts,” he said gruffly.

“Ah,” Inui agreed and scribbled more notes. “Pull up your shirt.”

“Wh-What?” Kaidoh’s cheeks flushed deep red, and he fell half back on the bed in response, Inui still between his legs. In retrospect, the position wasn’t exactly an improvement.

Inui rose on his knees so that he was looming over Kaidoh. “I need measurements,” he insisted.

“Then get them without…” Kaidoh blushed all over again when he found he couldn’t say it.

“Kaidoh,” Inui said patiently, “we’re doubles partners. There is no point in being shy about something this simple.”

“I’m not _shy_ ,” Kaidoh insisted with a hiss. He took a deep breath and then reluctantly peeled his shirt back.

“Interesting,” Inui said, still poised above him, and resumed taking notes.

Kaidoh had never wondered more what _exactly_ was so ‘interesting.’

Inui’s palm pressed flat against his stomach, and it felt like Inui was just taking his pulse again. Kaidoh began to relax, but then Inui mumbled to himself, “A 0.05% increase…”

Kaidoh was pretty sure his pulse started racing again in response to that, but the more he thought about it, the more out-of-control he felt.

“ _Very_ interesting…” Inui was scribbling more notes now.

Kaidoh wondered what the data of him bolting for the door would say. Probably a lot more than he wanted Inui to know…

Inui’s hands returned to Kaidoh’s stomach, and this time they poked and prodded him, testing his responses. Kaidoh squeezed his eyes shut tight and tensed all over.

“Kaidoh?” Inui said blandly.

“Yes, senpai?”

“Why is there approximately 40% more tension in your muscles than usual?”

Kaidoh bit his lip and just shook his head like he didn’t know.

Inui looked down at the notebook in his right hand; his left hand continued to probe Kaidoh’s stomach in a clinical way. “The data indicate that, if you _were_ ticklish, the odds that you’d try to hide it are approximately 93%.”

“‘Approximately’?” Kaidoh snorted.

Inui’s glasses gleamed. “Kaidoh?”

“Yes, senpai?”

“Are you…ticklish?”

Kaidoh’s cheeks flushed deep red, but there was no point hiding it, now that he’d been found out. “Yes,” he agreed nervously.

“Ah.” Inui instantly stopped tickling him. “Good thing you told me. Otherwise, my results might have been skewed.” He took more notes.

Kaidoh breathed a sigh of relief.

“Roll over,” Inui requested.

Kaidoh’s relief was very short-lived. “Why?”

“I need you to relax,” Inui insisted, like rolling over would somehow _help_ this. “Now, roll over.”

Kaidoh couldn’t have said quite why he did it. Part of it was because, ultimately, he _did_ trust Inui. Another part of it was because his mind was going to strange places it shouldn’t, and Inui wouldn’t be able to see his blush this way. Inui wouldn’t be able to see certain _other_ reactions, either, and Kaidoh was starting to worry that he wouldn’t be able to fight back those reactions any longer. There were times when Kaidoh hated puberty.

“Just relax,” Inui said when Kaidoh lay on his stomach across Inui’s bed. His fingers tentatively came to rest on Kaidoh’s shoulders. “Your game would likely improve by 20% if you engaged in regular relaxation meditation.”

“All right,” Kaidoh agreed, his face buried in Inui’s pillow. It smelled like crisp lemon soap, with an undercurrent of male musk.

Inui’s hands began massaging Kaidoh’s shoulders slowly, working out the tension. Of course, having Inui’s hands on his shoulders made Kaidoh tenser at the same time. It was a vicious cycle.

“In order to relax,” Inui instructed him when, after several minutes, it was clear this wasn’t working, “you need to focus your mind. Concentrate on a particular muscle group to the exclusion of all others. Feel the tension in it, and then consciously will it away.”

It sounded easily like that. “Okay, I’ll try.” Kaidoh focused on his right shoulder, trying to block everything else out.

Unfortunately, that just made him _more_ aware of the fact that Inui was touching him. Inui’s hands were hot, and slightly sticky against the sweat on Kaidoh’s skin. Kaidoh felt power in those hands, but even more than that he felt…

Kaidoh blushed deeply enough that it covered his shoulders when a certain part of his anatomy that simply would _not_ let itself be ignored finally reacted to Inui’s careful attentions.

“This doesn’t seem to be working,” Inui said with a sigh.

“No,” Kaidoh agreed.

Inui’s hands left his back. “Sit up, then.”

Kaidoh realized that, as soon as he did, Inui was _bound_ to notice his erection, because Inui _always_ noticed things like that. Then, Inui would think that Kaidoh was…weird or something, because guys didn’t get erections for other guys like that, especially not their teammates. Kaidoh felt a sudden rush of panic. What if Inui was angry? What if this totally ruined their teamwork and Kaidoh lost the one sorta-friend he’d made on the team?

“I, uh, don’t want to,” he answered, and he realized it was stupid even as he said it.

“I need to take more measurements,” Inui insisted.

“Well, I don’t _want_ to,” Kaidoh insisted even harder.

Inui was silent for a moment. “I don’t see why you’re angry. Unless…”

Kaidoh froze, paralyzed with fear. He knew this moment. This was when Inui rattled off a bunch of statistics and then cut right through to the truth. Kaidoh squeezed his eyes shut tight and waited for the moment of sheer embarrassment to come.

It didn’t.

“Oh,” was all Inui said. The tone had more emotion than Inui’s voice usually had, and Kaidoh was surprised to realize that he knew Inui well enough to tell the difference. Kaidoh couldn’t tell quite _what_ the emotion was, though. It was only one syllable, but an impossible number of confusing feelings seemed to swirl within it.

Kaidoh turned his head around to look at Inui. “Senpai?” he asked.

Inui had dropped his data book on the bed. He seemed to be staring down at his hands rather intently, like he couldn’t believe the sight before him.

“Senpai!” Kaidoh sat up, concerned now. He’d never seen Inui look _lost_ like that.

“By my calculations,” Inui began slowly, “there is a 90% chance that, if I say all of this was intentional, you’ll say no.” He glanced pointedly in the direction of where Kaidoh had accidentally exposed his embarrassing little problem.

Kaidoh gaped. He’d never imagined he’d be in a situation like this. Inui was always in control, instructing him and guiding him. Somehow, he’d never thought of Inui as vulnerable like this. “Senpai…” he breathed apologetically.

“I already know.” Inui pulled back abruptly. “You don’t have to say it.”

Before he could retreat, Kaidoh’s hand shot out and caught his wrist. Kaidoh hadn’t even thought about it; it had been pure instinct. “If,” Kaidoh began slowly, “the odds are 90% that I’ll say no…”

Inui’s face looked bewildered by this turn of events.

“Then isn’t there a 10% chance that I’ll say yes?” He refused to meet Inui’s eyes.

Inui was very silent for a moment before he said. “That’s how statistics work.” He cautiously reached over and laid a hand on Kaidoh’s thigh.

Kaidoh blushed and didn’t look at him. He didn’t pull away, though. “This shouldn’t…” he tried to explain. “I’m not a _girl_ , you know.”

“Oh, yes,” Inui agreed. And, before Kaidoh knew what was happening, Inui’s hand moved up to firmly cover Kaidoh’s erection.

Kaidoh gasped at the point of contact, and his eyes widened.

“May I?” Inui’s cheeks were red now, too. “The data are useless except for my own…personal interest, but I’d like to, anyway.”

Kaidoh nodded numbly. It was hard to argue with the sensations that were coursing through his body for the first time, demanding _more_.

Inui’s hand began to move, caressing Kaidoh through his shorts, softer at some times and harder at others. It felt better when it was harder. Inui, fortunately, gathered this. “Applying 14% more pressure should garner a pleasurable response…”

It did, indeed. Kaidoh came messily all over the inside of his shorts.

The edges of Inui’s lips curved into a satisfied smile in response.

“Senpai,” Kaidoh said warily, weighing the atmosphere between them for a few seconds. It wasn’t as bad as he would have thought. For the most part, things felt the same as they always had between them, only… _closer_.

“Yes?”

Kaidoh reached over and rested his hand on a bulge in Inui’s sweatpants. “You, too?” he asked, and met Inui’s eyes for the first time.

The smile on Inui’s face was the most brilliant thing Kaidoh had ever seen. “Ye—”

***

The alarm blared, and Kaidoh woke with a start, tangled in his sheets, wet and sticky from sweat and something a lot heavier than sweat. His eyes roamed his bedroom wildly, trying to place where he was. Finally, he realized that it was just dawn, and he was in his room, and his alarm had gone off because he needed to wake up extra early to begin Inui’s new training regimen this morning.

He fell back on his bed with a sigh and remembered his dream. A blush sunk into his skin, heating it up. At the same time, Kaidoh found, to his surprise, that a smile was curving his lips.

He would meet Inui at noon that day. He knew because Inui had called him last night to arrange it.

It was a date.


End file.
